1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical and medical devices; and, more particularly, to apparatus for aiding in the insertion of tubes of various sizes into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,250, there is described an instrument for performing a tracheostomy and other surgical procedures. Another such device is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,773. There is need for devices for inserting tubes, such as catheter tubes, of varying lengths, into a patient. Also, in such prior art devices for accomplishing the same, intravenous catheter embolization can occur if the area of penetration is not sealed. There is a need for a device for inserting catheter tubes or the like of varying diameters which can seal off the area of penetration, which can be used to attach sutures or the like for stabilization and allow smooth penetration of the needle and straight line insertion of a catheter.